Positron emission tomography (PET) imaging may be used for non-invasive imaging. For example, PET imaging may be used as a diagnostic tool, to image tumors, and may be used in human patients as well as in animal models.
Current PET systems may have limited resolution, due to effects such as annihilation blurring. Such effects may limit the resolution of current PET imaging techniques to several millimeters. This relatively low resolution may limit the ability to obtain accurate and precise PET imaging of small structures, especially for small animal imaging.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.